Life, Just add Bleach
by Ellorie Conklin
Summary: So, my aunt calls one day and wants me to move in with because her son just for college and she was complaining that she never gets to see me.  Disclaimer: The only few things I own are my three pairs of Converse and maybe a couple of jackets. for


So, my aunt calls one day and wants me to move in with because her son just for college and she was complaining that she never gets to see me.

The next day, which is Tuesday, I tell my two besties, Abigail (ABBY) and Britney (BUSTE), that I am in moving in with my aunt in Japan. Abby just totally flips out and starts begging me to take her with.

After school, I call up my aunt and ask if Abby could stay with us; my aunt is totally enthusiastic about it, and says that it would be totally fine with her. On the other hand, Abby's mom says it a "hell no".

It is finally the day I leave, and Abigail is staring out the window, watching planes take off and come in. I can tell that she is totally bummed about the fact that I am leaving without her. Still staring out the window Abby says, "So…you're actually leaving…" With tears in my eyes, I managed to say, "I guess so."

Abby turns away from the window and says, "You better write me, bitch!" with a smile saying 'I'm going to miss you so much'. My flight arrives, Abby and my family is standing at the gate. Before I get on the plane, I run back and hug them all one last time, and then hurry to the plane and waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile to everyone, then stepping inside.

After seventeen hours of being on a plane, I finally arrive at the airport, where my aunt is waiting at the gate, the gives a hug that nearly breaks my back. "Hey! Alright! Alright! Don't injure the gymnast!" I tell my aunt. "My god! You've grown, Elle!" Aunt Kat says, letting go of me. "Well, yeah! We haven't seen each other since I was, like, seven! Of course, I've grown! You haven't seen me in nine years! So, anyway, how's Bradley?" (Bradley is my aunt's youngest son of three). "He graduated last semester. He was going to come see you, but his classes started up last week!" "Oh, yeah? What is he studying?" "I think he's studying to be a lawyer." "Oh! Just like his mom, who is the greatest lawyer in the century!" I turn around and look up, "Oh hi!" "Ellorie, this is the Kurosaki family, Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin! Isshin is the town's doctor!" "Oh, yeah! Cool!"

I look over at the tall, vibrant orange-haired teen, who looks about my age, as they take my luggage to my aunt's SUV.

We get in, and Ichigo is just staring at me. Not glaring or anything, just staring at me, like as if he's trying to figure it out where he's seen me before.

After a while, I start getting tired of it and say a steady, yet high voice, " Dude take a picture, it'll last longer!" If I'm not mistaking, he took out his phone, and actually took the picture! I was miffed! "Oh my god! It's a figure of speech! Besides, my hair totally looks like shit!" My aunt looks up from driving and exclaims, "Ellorie Michelle!" "Sorry, Aunt Kat!" Aunt Kat goes back to driving, and Ichigo leans towards me and whispers, "Hey, by the way, your hair looks fine!" I just sit there, staring into nothing.

Ichigo starts playing a stupid game on his phone, he looks up at me and winks. I roll my eyes and think to myself, 'Who does this guy think he is, but my god! He's hot!'

We get to my aunt's house, and this place is _huge_! I'm like, 'Holy crap! I'm going to be living here!' Ichigo comes up behind me and says, "Neat, huh? This is nothing! You should see our place!" He points across the street. I laugh and say, "I might just take you up on that!" "Ellorie, your room is upstairs, on the left, and three doors down!" My aunt says, breaking the conversation between Ichigo and me.

We get my luggage up to my room and I just gasp! The room is all tricked out! I mean, I have the usual things like a bed , a dresser, and a desk. But I also have a flat-screen TV, a massive walk-in closet, a huge bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and separate shower stall, a balcony, with a view of the Kurosaki family clinic/house, and my own private den/game room, with, yet, another flat-screen TV, a wet bar, microwave, mini fridge, dishwasher, serious stereo, couches, bean-bag chairs, the works. I think to myself, 'Man, my aunt made a killing on my room!'

Ichigo's voice breaks my concentration, "Hey, you mind, if I help you unpack?" It takes me a second to answer. "Huh? Oh no! I don't mind at all!"

As we unpack, I talk about Medina, and the friends I left behind there. "My friend, Abby, was, like, really mad when I left without her." I pull out a picture of Abby and me. "We took this three days before I left," with tears building up in my eyes, I force them back and say, "God, I miss her!" Ichigo looks at me, reaches out to touch my hand, then draws back. I put the picture on my bedside table, then look over to my closet. "I'm guessing we are required to wear uniforms during school!" Ichigo nods. I sigh and think, 'Great!' Ichigo raises an eyebrow at me and asks, "Don't you have uniforms in Texas?" He smiles, and sit up, he moves closer to me. I smile back and say, "Well, where I was living, we weren't required, but in some places do, I guess!"

After an hour and a half, we're done with unpacking, expect for my clothing. "Well, I guess I best get home before dinner, or my dad will flip out!" Ichigo says, heading towards the door. I laugh, and say, "What?" Ichigo stops smiling, and says, "I'm not kidding." "Oh, well then, I guess I'll see you later! Thanks again for helping! Oh, great meeting you!" Ichigo reaches out to shake my hand. "Oh no! On my side of the family, we hug when we meet new people!" Ichigo smiles and gives a big hug. " Bye, Elle! It was nice meeting you, too!" He says then leaves. I sigh, then lay down on my bed.

The next few days, we just hang out around the clinic and the house. "Hey, Ichigo, do you know if there is any jobs around here?" I ask him, while putting up dishes from breakfast. "No, but we could use some help at the clinic," Ichigo answers. "Hey, that'll be great!" "Yeah, we'll go talk to my dad after lunch."

After lunch, we talk to his Ichigo's dad, and I got the part-time job working as the receptionist in the front office.

After a week, school was starting up and I was already enrolled, with transcripts.

Walking to the high school, I meet Rukia, she's about eleven or twelve inches to my five foot-ten inches, dark-black hair, and seems to be nervous about something. "Umm…I… I'll catch up with you guys later!' I shrug it off, but Ichigo doesn't seem to notice.

When we arrive at the school, Ichigo walks me to homeroom, where I meet his other friends? Acquaintances? Whatever, the people he hangs out on a regular basis.

The first person I meet, well, she kind of ran up to meet me, is Orthime, she is slightly taller than me, strawberry-blonde, mildly ditzy, and she makes my mom look like a breast-cancer survivor.

The next person I meet, is a red-haired boy who has tattoos, or what I think are tattoos, looks more like he was attacked by a mob of black markers. "Hey, Strawberry, are you going to introduce us to your friend or what?" He says . Strawberry?" I look at Ichigo. He just shakes his head, then I sit down next to Ichigo, and look at that redheaded jerk and say, "I don't need anyone to introduce myself. It is the twenty-first century, unless you have forgotten!" Everyone else starts laughing, while that redhead blushes and looks away. I roll my eyes, and say, "Now, let's try this again," I pause a second, then continued, "Hi, I'm Ellorie, and you are?" I gesture my hand to him. He mumbles, "Renji." "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that! Being a Southerner, I learn to speak up when spoken to! You are?" "I'm Renji! There…happy?" Renji says, slightly embarrassed. "Very much so," I say, smiling bitter-sweetly. The others introduce themselves. "So, where are you from, Ellorie-san?" Orthime asks, making conversation. "It's Elle, and I'm from Texas." I answer, startled by the silence being broken. "Oh, what is it like there?" She asks, very interested. "Well, it varies from day to day. The weather is constantly changing, and bipolar as hell! I men it could be extremely hot and humid one minute, and pouring down rain the next. But if you have been as I have, you would get used to it." Everyone looks at me. I laugh, "Not really! I hate the weather in Texas, always have, always will!" Ichigo smiles, then nods at me.

As I talk to the girls, who seems to be very interested in my homeland, Ichigo is talking to the others. "I just might ask her out!" Renji says, not knowing I can hear him. Ichigo casually tells Renji not to even try waste his breath, and that I'm probably not even interested.

At lunch, Renji didn't seem to get the picture that I wasn't interested. "Come on! Fine, but you don't know what you're missing out on!" I roll my eyes and make my way to Ichigo and the others, but as I do, Renji grabs my arm. 'Big mistake!' I think, as his grip gets tighter. Ichigo sees what is going on and tries to get over to me, but before Ichigo could do anything, I grab my Diet Coke and dump it over Renji's head. Ichigo stops not even a foot behind me. "I said, 'I'm not interested' and I meant it!" I say, then storm over to Ichigo. He smiles at me and asks, "Elle, you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine!" I say, walking with him over to the others, "What's his deal, anyway?" "Who? Renji?" I nod once. "Who knows!" He says, smiles reassuringly at me, and sits me between him and Rukia, apparently as far away from Renji as possible. After lunch, Ichigo and I are on the way to our next class. Ichigo stops beside the door of the classroom, and we're just talk until everyone else has gotten into the room. "Hey, don't worry about me! You saw what happened in there. I can handle situations fine, without help!" I say. "Hey, thanks for being there any-" I cut off by Ichigo kissing me, not demanding, but sweet and innocent. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in closer. Ichigo slowly pulls away, and blushes. "Sorry," he whispers in my ear. "Don't be," I smile, and pull him in closer for another kiss. We walk in together, hand in hand.

Renji's in the corner glaring at us. Before the class starts, Renji seats behind Ichigo and me. "Oh, I see how it is! You won't go out with me, but you'll go out with Strawberry!" He says, and points at Ichigo. I roll my eyes, then move closer to my new beau, who puts his arm around my waist. "Like I said, twenty-first century! Besides, Ichi has class!"

After that class, I have gymnastics. 'Finally, something to get my mind settled!" I think as Ichigo walks to a separate locker-room . I get dressed out and noticed Ichigo sitting in the stands, with a slight black eye. I go where he is sitting. "Oh, my god! Baby, what happened?" I say as I sit next to him. "What do you think happened? Renji is fucking insane!" He says, blushing. "Honey!" I say, placing my hand on his thigh. He smiles, and puts his hand over mine. "I have to go, are you going to be okay?" I ask, before class. Ichi nods, then kisses me. I walk down to the out-dated gymnastics equipment. "Conklin, show me whatcha got!" I'll do more than that!" With that said, I run to the high/low bars, then to the balance beam, ending in a flawless dismount. Ichigo smiles, while the other gymnasts' jaws drop. I calmly walk away from the equipment, returns Ichigo's smile.

After I get back into my uniform, Ichigo is waiting, outside the front of the school. I guess I wasn't paying attention on where I was going, but I ran into a tall Mexican, who is in dire need of a haircut. "Oh, sorry. Chad is it? I wasn't paying attention on where I was going! By the way, have you seen Ichigo?" I said, completely embarrassed. Chad just gives me a thumbs-up and points behind med. I nod, and turning around, being startled by Ichigo. "I just can't leave you alone, without getting in trouble, can I?" he says in a manner. "Whatever! You saw my performance! When I get on those mats, its like, it's where I'm supposed to be, but anywhere else, I'm a complete klutz!" I smile back, "Oh, how's your eye?" Ichigo smiles again and says, "Better, now that you're in sight," then leans towards me, bringing me into another breathe-taking kiss. Again, I wrap my arms around his neck, and the kiss grows longer. We get interrupted by a car horn sounding off. "Dad…" Ichigo whispers, pulling away from our kiss. We wave and walk over to the car. "Hey, it's going to rain pretty soon. Get in!" Isshin says. We get in, Ichigo looks at his dad, like he's a complete stranger. I sit next to Ichigo, not leaving much room between us, and lay my head on his chest.

The car-ride home was awkward, because Ichigo's little sisters kept on watching us. Ichigo sees that it's making me totally uncomfortable and tells them to face front. I relax and settle back into Ichi's chest, then he wraps his arms around me. 'So much better, Ichi!' I think on the rest of the ride home. ~*~

We arrive at my house, Ichi walks me up to the door. "Hey, call me when you're ready! The last thing I want is for you to get sick!" He says, kisses me, then runs back to the car. I get in, change, and call Ichi. He comes over, carrying an umbrella. As he steps onto the porch stoop, I laugh. "I could have brought my own umbrella, sweetheart!" I says, smiling, then kiss him on the cheek. "Well, the what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I made you do that?" He says returning the kiss. "Not a very good one, I guess!" I say, grabbing his hand. "Oh! You said earlier, the last thing you want was for me to get sick! May I ask what the first thing is?" I tease. Ichigo blushes, and says, "We'll talk about that later, my love!" I squeeze his hand to reassure him that I am just kidding!

We step into the entrance of their clinic/house. "I'll be in here with you, so no need to worry!" He says, putting up his umbrella. "My hero!" I say, smiling at him. "Ha, cute!" He says, taking my hand. "I know I am!" I tease. We walk to the front desk, he pulls a chair next to me. "Hey, Ichi, is it okay if I just do the paperwork, I really haven't ever been a receptionist. Well, not at a hospital. At a animal shelter/clinic-" I say, until Ichigo shuts me up with a kiss. "It's fine!" He whispers.

The desk was disgusting! Papers, files, and who knows what else! I spent a least an hour and a half cleaning the damn thing. "Okay, I think I see desk." I say, not knowing Ichi can hear me. "Ha, what?" Ichi asks, totally confused. "Never mind! This desk is disgusting." I say, putting the last medical file up. "Okay, I'm done, I think!" I say, after everything is neat, clean, and organized. "Well, great, because our shift is over!" Ichigo says, shutting down everything, then grabbing my hand and walks me across the street. "Ichi, could you stay over until your dad calls. My aunt isn't going to be home until three in the morning." I say, opening the door. "Of course, love! Let me call my dad to let him know where I am going to be! Your phone is?" Ichi says, kissing me to shut me up again. "On the kitchen counter, hon!" I say, pointing towards the kitchen.

At 11:30 pm, Ichi looks at his watch and says, "Baby, as much as I hate to say this, but I gotta go! I'll see you in the morning!" I walk him to the door . We go for another long kiss, not caring if we get soaked, then just hold on to each other, until his dad yells for him to come home. "Bye, love!" Ichi says before running across the street. When he reaches the door, he turns around and waves at me. I smile, then return Ichi's wave. I walk into the house, go up to my room, and look out my window. I see Ichi wave at me from across the street, in his room. I smile, then get ready for bed. I email Abby about everything that happened today.

"Ichi, please tell me why you keep leaving all of a sudden! Please, baby, just tell me!" I say, pleading to my orange-haired boyfriend. "Babe, I wish I could, but I just can't!" Ichi says, placing his hand on mine. I pull back, turning away from him. He walks around the dining room table, placing his hands on my biceps, trying to calm me down. "No, how can I trust you if you're going to keep secrets from me?" I say, brushing his hands off. "I really do wish I could, but…"Ichi starts off, stops in mid-sentence, turning away. I start getting frustrated, and almost yell, "'But…' what, Ichi? What's so important that you have to keep from me?" I look up at him, and now can see how much it pains him to keep him, whatever it is, from me.

He sits down, and I walk over to him, and sit in his lap; wrapping my arms around his neck, laying my head on one of my arms, and with my free hand, placing it on his chest, then reaching up toward his neck, then sliding my hand back down his chest. "Baby, you can tell me anything!" I whisper in his ear. He looks at me, and kisses my forehead.

After a long and awkward silence, he starts out making sure that I don't think he's making this up to please me. Then he tells me everything, not leaving anything out.

When he has finished, he looks at me, and all I do is blink. After, yet, another long, and awkward silence, I finally say, "This is what you've been keeping from me?" I laugh, kiss him, then lay my head down. "Thank you for so much for telling me!" We stay like that for a while, then Ichi picks me up and takes me up to my room.

Getting into my room, he sets me on the bed, kissing me on the neck, then heads towards the door. "I'll be right back, my love! I'm going to get a change of clothes!" I nod, then lay down on my bed, waiting for him to come back.

Fifteen minutes later, he comes back, and places his clothes on my dresses, then walks over to where I am, leans down and pulls me closer for a passionate kiss. As usual, I wrap my arms around his neck.

What was supposed to be an innocent kiss, became something much more. As my lips moved with Ichi's, his hands from my face, down to my waist, and underneath my shirt. When I realize what he is intending, I lift up my arm, allowing Ichi to take my shirt off. Moving down from his neck to his belt. As I undid his belt and pants, Ichi gets me from being underneath him to on top of him in one swift motion. While the tension builds, between Ichi's thrusts and my moaning, Ichi's phone sounds off. "Damn," he said, as we stopped. I looked at him, as if I was going ask, he nods once, gets up, gets dressed, kisses me, and runs off..

Laying there in bed, alone, I still can fell him beside me. I curl into a ball and ask myself, "Why do I always wind up with the weird ones.

I don't remember falling asleep, but apparently, I did, because the next thing I knew, Ichi is waking me up.

"Baby, I guess there's no point in starting where we left off, is there?" He says as he crawls into bed with me. I just move closer to him, wrapping my arms around him, and laying my head on his chest. He returns the embrace, and we stay like that all night.

The next morning, I wake up, alone in bed . Could Ichi have already gone home, not wanting to wake me? Could last night have been all a dream? No, last night couldn't have been a dream because Ichi's clothes were still on the floor where they were left.

Completely confused, I get dressed and walk down the stairs. Someone is in the kitchen! It couldn't be my aunt, because she works day and night until Sunday. I slowly, and cautiously walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, babe!" Ichi says, as I walk in. He dries his hands, walks up to meet me. I just at him until he catches what I'm thinking. "I didn't want to you. I thought that I would clean up from last night and then make you breakfast, before you even woke up." He explains, bringing me into his arms. "You're not mad at me, are you?" He asks , noticing I'm not hugging him back. "Oh no! Why would I be mad? I'm just not a morning person," I say, trying to reassure him. "Well, if that is the case, go and sit in the living room. I'll bring the breakfast out for you, when it's ready," he says. I stand there, waiting for my kiss he gives me every chance he gets. "Oh right!" Ichigo exclaims as, if he just remembered. We stand there, kissing, but before I can wrap my arms around him, he breaks off the kiss, and goes back to work on breakfast.

He comes into the living room, sets the food down carefully, then sits next to me. He starts to eat, and I just pick at it. Ichi looks at me, "Is something wrong, love?" he says, watching me pick at my food. "No honey, everything is wonderful, but I'm just not much of a breakfast person! I'm not used to eating breakfast. No offense, though, dear!" I say, putting my plate down. "No baby, its fine. I mean, you don't have to eat if you don't want to," he says, kissing my forehead, picking up my plate, and heading to the kitchen. "Baby, is there anything you want to help you in the kitchen?" I ask, following him into the kitchen. He turn around, "Yeah, I want you to sit here and wait for me to finish!" He says, picking me up and sitting on the cabinet.

When he finished, he walks over to me, puts himself between my legs, pulls me closer to him, pulls me into, yet, another passionate kiss. "Ichi, someone is at the door," I say, hearing the doorbell ring. "They can wait!" He says, bringing me back into our kiss. "Baby!" I say, jumping down. I look up at him, half expecting him to protest, but instead he takes my hand into his. "Fine," he whispers, kissing my forehead.

We answer the door, and who should be at the other side of the door, none other than Renji. "Uhh… Can I help you?" I ask, as politely as possible. "Yeah, I need to talk to Ichigo! Alone!" he said looking away. "If this has anything to do with that Soul Society, shinigami, and hollows thing, I already know!" I say before Ichi could speak. All Renji could say was "what,'" then looked at Ichigo. "She figured it out!" Ichi explains. "Holy shit! You mean to tell me that," points at me, "That blonde figured all that out!" Renji says, looking me up and down, making me feel uneasy. "Okay! Look, quit discriminating against me because I'm blonde, American, female, or whatever! It doesn't matter what colour my hair is, I was smart enough to figure that out!" I lost it! He was pushing and pushing me to extremes, just because I chose Ichigo over him. "Whoa!" He and Ichigo say in unison. "Okay, that felt good to get off my chest!" I say, sitting down. Ichi moves around to me. "Well, then! What is it, Renji? What is so important that you had to interrupt Elle and me?" Ichigo says, slightly annoyed. I put my arms around Ichigo's waist. "Well, it's Rukia! She seems to be hiding something." Renji says, worried. "Renji, take it from someone who would know, if Rukia is hiding or keeping something from anyone, she has a good reason, and its better if you just don't bother her," I say. "Umm…not to change the subject, but Renji, how did you find me here?" Ichigo asks, bringing me closer to him. 'Umm…you weren't home, so I checked over here!" Renji says, really embarrassed, "But, Elle, I will keep that in mind," he says, then leaves.

I close the door, and as I turn around, Ichigo wraps his arms around me. "Now, my love, where were we?" He says, bringing me closer to him. I bring my arms around him, then he leans down and kisses me once again. The whole time I think, 'Great! Will there be another distraction?' Ichigo pulls me onto the couch, bringing me underneath him. He starts to remove my shorts, then stops. I gets up, look at him confused. "Baby, is there something wrong?" I say, concerned. He shakes his head, but sits up. I try again, "Baby, is there something wrong?" I sit up, cuddle into his chest. "Tell me!" I whisper into his ear. "Fine, but do you promise that you won't laugh?" He finally answers. I look at and say, "Of course not! What is it, love?" He sighs and says, "Its just, that I have never felt this way before, and you're my first, and I don't want to screw things up." I snuggle closer to him, taking his hand into mine, I ask, "Is that it, hon?" With my other hand, I rub his leg soothingly. "It will be okay sweetie! Everything is going to be fine, I promise!" I smile. He relaxes, then returns my smile. We sit there for at least an hour or two, then I wrap my arms around his waist. He reclines backwards on the couch bringing me to his chest and between his legs.

My cell phone rings. "Ichi, as much as I hate to, I have to answer. It could be my mom or aunt." Ichi nods, and I slowly get up. "Hello?" I say trying not to sound annoyed.

"Hello?" I say, trying not to sound annoyed. " 'Hello?' Is that all you have to say to me? I'm really disappointed in you, Elle." The voice said on the other end of the line. Confused, I look down to check who called. Ohmigawd' Its Abigail! "Abby?" I sound really confused "Uh, duh!" She answers playfully, "Who did you think it was? The Tooth-fairy?" "Oh, umm…no, I was kind of busy!" I sat, looking back at Ichigo. He smiles and starts flipping through the TV channels. "Oh, is your beloved Ichigo over?" She says, teasing me. "Yeah, but it's fine! What's up?" I say, sitting back where I was before she called. "What's up is that my mom gave me permission to stay with you for the summer and possibly the next school year!" I sat up right then and there. "Ohmigawd, are you serious?" "Oh my gosh, Elle, calm down! Do you think your aunt will allow it?" "Ohmigawd, no, I mean, yes, I mean…" Ichigo puts his hand on my shoulder and say, "Calm down, love," then kisses my neck. "Ooohhh, who was that, Ichigo, perhaps?" Abby says, teasing me again. "Of course, I just told you that he was here, Abs!" I say, rolling my eyes. "Anyway, about my aunt, I think she'll be over ecstatic!" "Well, great! Maybe then I'll be able to meet your mysterious man when I'm there!"

I laugh, "He's really not that mysterious, Abby!" Ichigo stops kissing my neck, but shrugs it off, and goes back to kissing my neck. I forget I'm still on the phone with Abby, and turned around, facing Ichigo. He, then, moves from my neck to my lips. We go at this for at least fifteen minute or so, until I hear, "Hello? Ellorie, are you still there? Hello?"

I look up, Ichigo smiles and shakes his head. "Your fault!" I whisper, picking up my phone. "Yeah, I'm right here, Abby! Sorry, I kind of got distracted."


End file.
